megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabyoall
Spine, known as in Japan, which is also translated as Gabyool, is a low-lying, spinning enemy that goes back and forth in a surface to hit enemies. They mostly appear in floors, but there are also varieties that appears in ceilings and walls. They can only be destroyed with certain special weapons such as the Rolling Cutter, the Ring Boomerang or the Power Adaptor. Others are invincible to all weapons. Its name may be derived from the Japanese word "gabyou", which means thumbtack. Types of Spines Spine Spine, known as in Japan, is a spinning enemy. It can only be destroyed with special weapons, Mega Buster and Ice Slasher will paralyze it. In Mega Man it appears in the stages of Elec Man, Ice Man, Fire Man, and Bomb Man. Electric Gabyoall are two electric Spines, one in the floor and one in the ceiling, that use electricity between them. They are strictly found in Spark Man's stage, both regular and when Doc Robot appears. Garyoby is a buzzsaw Gabyoall enemy of Mega Man 4 that appears in the stages of Ring Man, Dive Man, and some of the final stages. It can be destroyed with Ring Boomerang and also by detonating a Drill Bomb close to it. Cyber Gabyoall is the Gabyoall of Mega Man 6, and it has jet engines to speed up if Mega Man is at the same level as itself. It can only be destroyed with the Blizzard Attack or a fully charged punch from Power Mega Man. Some appear on the floor, while others are actually upside down and running the ceiling. They appear in the stages of Flame Man, Knight Man, Wind Man, Yamato Man and some of the final stages. Spiral Gabyoall is the Gabyoall from Mega Man 7 that appears in the stages of Freeze Man, Junk Man, Burst Man, Slash Man, Spring Man and some of the final stages. It can only be destroyed with Danger Wrap. Spinning Gabyoall Spinning Gabyoall (スピニングガビョール) from Mega Man 8 and Mega Man & Bass. It can only be destroyed with the Ice Wave in Mega Man 8 and the Wave Burner in Mega Man & Bass. It appears in the stages of Astro Man, Search Man, Grenade Man and Aqua Man (as well as Wily stages 2 and 3) in Mega Man 8, and the stages of Cold Man, Burner Man and Pirate Man (as well as King stage 1) in Mega Man & Bass. Gagabyoall is from Mega Man 9, and acts like most Gabyoalls. It appears in the stages of Concrete Man and Jewel Man, as well as in various Endless Stages. It can be destroyed with a Black Hole Bomb, Concrete Shot or Tornado Blow. Other weapons will paralyze it for a couple of seconds. Gabyoall in the X series Rolling Gabyoall , called Rolling Gabyool in the ending of Mega Man X, is in Flame Mammoth's factory, on the pipes near his lair. They roll across the pipes and sometimes flip upside-down to try to hit X. They are invincible. Metal Gabyoall The from Mega Man X4 is very similar to the Spinning Gabyoall from Mega Man 8, except it has an eye that looks like a Reaverbot eye. It is found in Web Spider's jungle level. Its weakness is X's ground hunter. Seil Gabyoall is a invincible Gabyoall from Mega Man X5 that rolls in ropes, similar to the Rolling Gabyoall. It appears in Axle the Red's stage and one of the final stages. Seil means rope in German. Megabyoall Megabyoall (メガビョール) is a invincible Gabyoall from Mega Man X8. Although it can't be destroyed, attacking it will make it stop for a short time. The electric weapons obtained from Gigabolt Man-O-War can paralyze them permanently while they are on the screen. They move back and forth in the surface, and some make a small part above them float to increase the range. They appear in the stages of Bamboo Pandamonium, Burn Rooster, Dark Mantis and Earthrock Trilobyte. Top Gabyoall is an indestructible bladed top enemy from Mega Man Zero, Mega Man Zero 2 and Mega Man Zero 3. Hitting it with a normal attack can stop it, albeit temporarily. The only instance they are destroyed is after the defeat of Locomo IF. Similar enemies *Spring Head Category:Classic enemies Category:Mega Man 1 enemies Category:Mega Man 3 enemies Category:Mega Man 4 enemies Category:Mega Man 6 enemies Category:Mega Man 7 enemies Category:Mega Man 8 enemies Category:Mega Man 9 enemies Category:Mega Man and Bass enemies Category:Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge enemies Category:Mega Man III enemies Category:Mega Man X1 enemies Category:Mega Man X4 enemies Category:Mega Man X5 enemies Category:Mega Man X8 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 1 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 2 enemies Category:Mega Man Zero 3 enemies Category:Low-lying enemies